


GAGAYG LINKS

by CrystalTheReaper



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalTheReaper/pseuds/CrystalTheReaper
Summary: This is where I post the multiple choice results for my GAGAYA fic.





	1. 7A Agree

You let out a sigh of annoyance. “...Fine. But you’re not getting any high fives.”

Soldier lets out a small pout.

“Will there still be Scrumpy?” Demoman raises a brow.

“Yes.”

“Then you have yourself a deal!” Demoman grins and extends his hand. You shake it, finding it firm and calloused from a lifetime of labor. You expect to smell alcohol on his breath, but are only greeted the minty scent of toothpaste.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Y/N!” Medic calls your name. You stop in your tracks, causing Demoman and Soldier to bump into you.

“Doc!” Shouts Demoman.

“Medic!” Exclaims Soldier.

Medic approaches briskly.

“Hello everyone!” Medic joins the group and you stand in a circle. “Y/N, may I borrow you for a time?”

“I’m actually busy right now. We’re going to go defuse a bomb.”

“Oh?”

“It’s Y/N’s Mann Co crate. We are getting paid in high fives!” Soldier says with excitement.

“What do you mean ‘we’?” Demoman mutters under his breath.

“No high fives, there’s not high fives.” You add, but Soldier ignores you.

“Zhat sounds like fun.” Medic adds.

“Wanna come with?” You offer.

“Thank you, but I am busy vith my own project at the moment. Actually, zhat is vhy I need you to come vith me. Zhis project requires your participation.”

You frown.

“It vill only take a moment.” Medic assures.

“But explosions,” you argue.

“Aye, go on with the doc. I can handle wee bit of tnt.”

“You sure?”

“I know wut ‘m doin’. Your loot is as good as got.”

“I’ll meet you afterwards.”

“Alright. Get going then.” Demoman gestures for you to shoo.

Medic straightens his back and places his arms behind his back.

“Shall we then?” He says with a wide grin. He leads the way to the medical wing. You jog after him.

“Don’t forget the crate is at the top of the stairs.” You call over your shoulder.

“Got it.”

“At the top of garage!”

Demoman mutters a response, but you are unable to hear it. Medic takes long strides. You scamper to keep up. When you reach the operating room, Medic bursts through the doors dramatically. One of them nearly hits you on the way back out. You step back in order to dodge it.

The room has been prepped for surgery. The room has been spotlessly sanitized and the room smells heavily of disinfectant. A white blanket is pulled over a body on the operating table. Medic’s tools have been lined out on a table beside it.

“Prepare to be amazed!”

Medic rips the sheet off to reveal a headless man. Most surprising is the fact that the body is breathing. The chest is rising and falling at a steady rate. The nipples are hooked up to car batteries. A slow leak of healing ray from the medigun surrounds the naked form in soft glow. Your stomach drops as you recall your dream. A ghosting pain reemerges in the crook of your arm.

“What is this?”

“Our subject for today. I’m going to demonstrate the procedure.”

“Who are they?”

“Just a corpse Miss Pauling let me borrow.”

“But it’s alive.”

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Medic’s chest swells with pride.

“Yeah, it actually is.”

Medic can’t stop smiling, even as he picks up his scalpel. He cuts a Y shape into the torso carefully around the battery prongs and pulls apart the flesh. The battery prongs droop over the edge of the torso with the detached skin. You look away.

“And this is supposed to encourage me?”

“I can assure you the process is painless.”

Medic reaches around in the torso, his tongue on his upper lip. He blindly feels around the cavity until he has located the heart. He detaches with with his scalpel and pulls it out. He throws onto the tray containing his tools. He takes a new, larger heart from a lunchbox and shimmies a metal device into the organ. The new heart beats with increasing excitement..

“Vould you like to feel it?” Medic asks, extending the heart towards you.

“I’ll pass.”

Medic laughs and drops the new heart into the chest. He speeds up the Medigun and the torso sows itself shut. He lightly runs his hand over the chest, carefully navigating between the battery tongs.

“Perfectly healed. How many other doctors can brag about zhat?”

“It’s impressive, I’ll give you that.”

“We’re not done yet. May I borrow your veapon?”

You narrow your eyes, but unholster a pistol from your side. Medic checks the safety. He flips on the Uber switch and both of he and the living corpse glow red. You jump when he fires an entire round at the body. The bullets bounce off like rocks thrown against a wall. The uber subsides. The gun is still smoking.

“A little warning next time,” You massage your ringing ears.

“Sorry. But please examine the results for yourself.”

You approach the body and poke it, as if you’re afraid it will sit up. There’s no wounds, not even a closing bullet holes.

“It made him bullet proof?”

Medic nods. If his chest swells anymore he’s going to float away.

“Incredible, isn’t it? As you can see, there’s nothing to worry about. This surgery has a hundred percent success rate. Nozhing could go wrong-”

Suddenly a loud explosion shakes the world around you. You blink, but there is only darkness. You cannot see an inch in front of your own face. At first you think you have respawned. But you are breathing. You feel the ache in your shoulders and feet. The cold metal of your gun against your back. And you know that you are alive.

“Oh, zhat is just perfect!” Medic growls sarcastically.

“Medic?” You call out pleadingly.

“Hold on a moment bitte.”

You listen and follow Medic’s footsteps with your ears. He shuffles around items and pats his environment to find his way. You hear a thump and shattering of glass items, followed by swearing.

“Are you okay?”

“Ja… I just… knocked somezhing over.”

Medic sounds slightly embarrassed. Silence. The crunching of glass. Followed by more silence. A drawer opens. Objects are slide across the wood bottom of the drawer. Medic flips on a flashlight. You squint when he points it at you.

“Y/n, if you vould be so kind, please hold zhe flashlight for moment.”

You follow medic with the light as he awkwardly adjusts the Medigun.

“Almost. Have. It.” Medic grunts as he tugs at the device. He flies back once the device is detached. He scrambles with the machine until it lights up and resumes the healing process. He lets out a sigh of relief.

“Wunderbar. The backup battery feature is vorking. As you can see, even in zhe event of a power failure, I am still fully able to care for my patient.”

“I can see that. And you only broke few lamps on the way.”

“Accidents happen,” Medic laughs awkwardly. He pauses. “So have I seduced you into surgery yet?”

“At least buy me dinner first.”

“Where? Do you like chinese food? Or Italian maybe?”

“I was joking...”

“Oh,” Medic deflates slightly. There’s an awkward pause. Medic’s cheeks are slightly flushed. You bite your lip and think of things to talk about. Medic appears to do the same.

“So, ah… I must attend to my birds now. Zhey’re scared of the dark.”

“Do you need the flashlight?”

“Yes, but you need it too, hm?”

“I can go with you.”

“If you vant to.” Medic smiles awkwardly. “Oh but I must varn you zhey vill be very loud. Zhey are afraid of the dark and vill be quite upset.”

“That’s okay.”

“Very vell. Follow me. Quickly now.”

You continue to hold the flashlight while following after medic. His steps are somehow faster pace than before. His canter quickly turns into a sprint. The light bounces widely off the walls as you try to keep up with him. He doesn’t even break a sweat.

Loud is an understatement for the doves. You can hear the birds long before you see them. Their screeching echoes off the walls. You cover ears as you approach, struggling to keep the flashlight steady. Medic appears to have grown immune to the noise pollution. He makes you stand in the doorway as to not startle them any further.

He greets the birds with soft hellos and coos. The noise begins to die down. They gather near him.

“I know. I know,” He whispers gently. “It’s okay. Papa’s here.”

“Papa?” You smirk.

“Quiet.” He shushes you, but then smiles. You spend the rest of the power outage with Medic. He retrieves extra flashlights from his dresser and props them around them in various places around the room. You sit on the floor and lean back against a desk. Medic sits across from you and props himself against the dress.

You pass the time with idle conversation. You exchange stories and swap jokes. Your face quickly hurts from laughing. You have no concept of the passage of time, but it feels like an hour at most. The birds let out excited screams when the lights flicker back on. You're almost disappointed to see the power restored.

“This was fun.”

“Ve should do zis again sometime.”

“Hang out during a power outage?”

“Not just power outages.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing your doves again.”

“I zhink they vould like that. Zey like you very much,”

“I like them too,”

Medic giggles softly. “Ich bin glücklich."

You stand to leave. You try to think of something to say. Instead, you give Medic a simple, “See you later.”

Medic wishes you a good day. You spot Heavy approaching as you exit Medic’s room.

“Hi Heavy!” You great, cheerfully. He grunts in response, but otherwise pays you no mind. You frown and continue on your way. It isn’t until you reach your room that you discover you had spent 3 hours talking with Medic. During that entire time, Medic had not mentioned the uber surgery once.

Once you reach your bed, you find a cardboard box sitting on top of the covers. It has various crayon drawings on the side of rainbows and a sun wearing sunglasses. You open up the box to discover it houses several shotguns. There’s a note underneath it that reads, “Here’s your booty. Don’t forget my laundry and Scrumpy. Have a good day!” followed by a winking smiley face.


	2. 7B Disagree

“Sorry Demo, but I’m going to have to pass.”

Demoman grumbles softly. He returns his attention to the black and white program. The grows eerily still, despite the distant screams coming from the television. You stand to leave.

“I’ll see you around, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” he answers solemnly, not bothering to look up at you.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Any luck?‘ Engineer inquires, looking up from the tool kit that he’s arranging. You make your way down the garage steps.

“Not really. Demo wanted me to do his laundry in exchange for the opening the crate.”

Engineer laughs.

“I can’t blame ya for turning him down on that.”

You sit on the step and rest your head in your hands.

“I think I hurt his feelings though.” You sigh.

“Hm, that doesn’t surprise me.” Engineer places the wrenches down in size order as he speaks, “Travish gets awful moody when he’s got nothin’ to do. Ya probably just made it worst.”

You furrow your brow when you look up at Engineer. He seemed unconcerned by your worry.

“Just avoid him for a while. He’s be himself again once we’re killing BLUs again.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

You remain seated in silence, gaining a sense of calm from the ambiance of the garage. The storm rages far away on the other side of the walls. Engineer moves around his tools. He whistles softly to as he wipes off his table with a grease rag. Bottle clank together when he relocates them to the garage. The fridge hums when he opens it and the bottles loudly complain when aged beverages are thrown on top of them.

Engineer sighs with satisfaction once the garage has been cleaned to his standards. He picks up the tool box and heaves it ontop his shoulder. “Got some leaky roofs I gotta patch, wanna come with?”

“I’d like that. Ooh, but first I was wondering if you could help me get a mann co key for my crate.”

“Shucks, you gotta order ‘em… how ‘bout I just sell you one of mine?”

“How much?”

“Hundred bucks.”

“Holy fuck!”

“Mmhm.”

“That’s a lot....”

“That’s how much they cost.”

“On second thought, I think I’ll pass.”

“Want me to dispose of the crate for ya?”

“If you want.”

Engineer smiles softly and uses one of his teleporters to reach the library. He instructs you to guard his tools in the hallway. He returns with a ladder. He sets the ladder up between three leaks in the roof and you help hold the ladder steady while he climbs to the top with his toolbox.

As he works, he lectures on the potential molds and their effects on the nervous system. Your attention wanders when he gets to the different kinds of sealant can be used to patch cracks that are wet. You barely register his talk when he touches on how heating tape is a must for when winter comes.

“Y/N!” Medic calls your name. You snap back to consciousness. Your arms ache from holding the ladder still beneath. Medic approaches briskly.

“Hey Doc,” Engineer greets.

“Hello herr Engineer. You’re patching the roof. Zhat is excellent!”

“You’re welcome.”

Medic smiles at him. He turns his attention to you. “Y/N, may I borrow you for a time?”

“Absolutely.”

Engineer lets out a “hmph” of disapproval.

“Guess I gotta do this by myself now.”

“I am sorry, Engie. But zhis vill only take a moment.”

“Alright, but I don’t wanna hear any complaining about dangerous workspaces or such nonsense when I come to get a broken back mended.”

“I vould never dream of doing such a thing.” Medic pretends to be offended.

Engineer rolls his eyes. “Get going already. Before I change my mind.

Medic straightens his back and places his arms behind his back.

“Shall we then?” He says with a wide grin. He leads the way to the medical wing. You jog after him.

“See you later, Engineer!” You call over your shoulder. He shakes his head with amusement and returns to patching the ceiling.

Medic takes long strides. You scamper to keep up. When you reach the operating room, Medic bursts through the doors dramatically. One of them nearly hits you on the way back out. You step back in order to dodge it.

The room has been prepped for surgery. The room has been spotlessly sanitized and the room smells heavily of disinfectant. A white blanket is pulled over a body on the operating table. Medic’s tools have been lined out on a table beside it.

“Prepare to be amazed!”

Medic rips the sheet off to reveal a headless man. Most surprising is the fact that the body is breathing. The chest is rising and falling at a steady rate. The nipples are hooked up to car batteries. A slow leak of healing ray from the medigun surrounds the naked form in soft glow. Your stomach drops as you recall your dream. A ghosting pain reemerges in the crook of your arm.

“What is this?”

“Our subject for today. I’m going to demonstrate the procedure.”

“Who are they?”

“Just a corpse Miss Pauling let me borrow.”

“But it’s alive.”

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Medic’s chest swells with pride.

“Yeah, it actually is.”

Medic can’t stop smiling, even as he picks up his scalpel. He cuts a Y shape into the torso carefully around the battery prongs and pulls apart the flesh. The battery prongs droop over the edge of the torso with the detached skin. You look away.

“And this is supposed to encourage me?”

“I can assure you the process is painless.”

Medic reaches around in the torso, his tongue on his upper lip. He blindly feels around the cavity until he has located the heart. He detaches with with his scalpel and pulls it out. He throws onto the tray containing his tools. He takes a new, larger heart from a lunchbox and shimmies a metal device into the organ. The new heart beats with increasing excitement..

“Vould you like to feel it?” Medic asks, extending the heart towards you.

“I’ll pass.”

Medic laughs and drops the new heart into the chest. He speeds up the Medigun and the torso sows itself shut. He lightly runs his hand over the chest, carefully navigating between the battery tongs.

“Perfectly healed. How many other doctors can brag about zhat?”

“It’s impressive, I’ll give you that.”

“We’re not done yet. May I borrow your veapon?”

You narrow your eyes, but unholster a pistol from your side. Medic checks the safety. He flips on the Uber switch and both of he and the living corpse glow red. You jump when he fires an entire round at the body. The bullets bounce off like rocks thrown against a wall. The uber subsides. The gun is still smoking.

“A little warning next time,” You massage your ringing ears.

“Sorry. But please examine the results for yourself.”

You approach the body and poke it, as if you’re afraid it will sit up. There’s no wounds, not even a closing bullet holes.

“It made him bullet proof?”

Medic nods. If his chest swells anymore he’s going to float away.

“Incredible, isn’t it? As you can see, there’s nothing to worry about. This surgery has a hundred percent success rate. Nozhing could go wrong-”

Suddenly a loud explosion shakes the world around you. You blink, but there is only darkness. You cannot see an inch in front of your own face. At first you think you have respawned. But you are breathing. You feel the ache in your shoulders and feet. The cold metal of your gun against your back. And you know that you are alive.

“Oh, zhat is just perfect!” Medic growls sarcastically.

“Medic?” You call out pleadingly.

“Hold on a moment bitte.”

You listen and follow Medic’s footsteps with your ears. He shuffles around items and pats his environment to find his way. You hear a thump and shattering of glass items, followed by swearing.

“Are you okay?”

“Ja… I just… knocked somezhing over.”

Medic sounds slightly embarrassed. Silence. The crunching of glass. Followed by more silence. A drawer opens. Objects are slide across the wood bottom of the drawer. Medic flips on a flashlight. You squint when he points it at you.

“Y/n, if you vould be so kind, please hold zhe flashlight for moment.”

You follow medic with the light as he awkwardly adjusts the Medigun.

“Almost. Have. It.” Medic grunts as he tugs at the device. He flies back once the device is detached. He scrambles with the machine until it lights up and resumes the healing process. He lets out a sigh of relief.

“Wunderbar. The backup battery feature is vorking. As you can see, even in zhe event of a power failure, I am still fully able to care for my patient.”

“I can see that. And you only broke few lamps on the way.”

“Accidents happen,” Medic laughs awkwardly. He pauses. “So have I seduced you into surgery yet?”

“At least buy me dinner first.”

“Where? Do you like chinese food? Or Italian maybe?”

“I was joking...”

“Oh,” Medic deflates slightly. There’s an awkward pause. Medic’s cheeks are slightly flushed. You bite your lip and think of things to talk about. Medic appears to do the same.

“So, ah… I must attend to my birds now. Zhey’re scared of the dark.”

“Do you need the flashlight?”

“Yes, but you need it too, hm?”

“I can go with you.”

“If you vant to.” Medic smiles awkwardly. “Oh but I must varn you zhey vill be very loud. Zhey are afraid of the dark and vill be quite upset.”

“That’s okay.”

“Very vell. Follow me. Quickly now.”

You continue to hold the flashlight while following after medic. His steps are somehow faster pace than before. His canter quickly turns into a sprint. The light bounces widely off the walls as you try to keep up with him. He doesn’t even break a sweat.

Loud is an understatement for the doves. You can hear the birds long before you see them. Their screeching echoes off the walls. You cover ears as you approach, struggling to keep the flashlight steady. Medic appears to have grown immune to the noise pollution. He makes you stand in the doorway as to not startle them any further.

He greets the birds with soft hellos and coos. The noise begins to die down. They gather near him.

“I know. I know,” He whispers gently. “It’s okay. Papa’s here.”

“Papa?” You smirk.

“Quiet.” He shushes you, but then smiles. You spend the rest of the power outage with Medic. He retrieves extra flashlights from his dresser and props them around them in various places around the room. You sit on the floor and lean back against a desk. Medic sits across from you and props himself against the dress.

You pass the time with idle conversation. You exchange stories and swap jokes. Your face quickly hurts from laughing. You have no concept of the passage of time, but it feels like an hour at most. The birds let out excited screams when the lights flicker back on. You're almost disappointed to see the power restored.

“This was fun.”

“Ve should do zis again sometime.”

“Hang out during a power outage?”

“Not just power outages.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing your doves again.”

“I zhink they vould like that. Zey like you very much,”

“I like them too,”

Medic giggles softly. “Ich bin glücklich.”

You stand to leave. You try to think of something to say. Instead, you give Medic a simple, “See you later.”

Medic wishes you a good day. You spot Heavy approaching as you exit Medic’s room.

“Hi Heavy!” You great, cheerfully. He’s wearing a ghastly gibus. He ignores you as he passes. You frown and continue on your way. It isn’t until you reach your room that you discover you had spent 3 hours talking with Medic. During that entire time, Medic had not mentioned the uber surgery once.


End file.
